Death's Kiss HIATUS
by crystaltears520
Summary: Itsuki Hikaria wants to kill Kaname and Yuki Kuran because of her parents' deaths, but seems to be falling for Kaname's charms instead... How will this affect Itsuki, Kaname, Yuki and Zero? YukiXZero, rated T for intended violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first time writing fanfics, and my grammer is not perfect, so bear with me! Meanwhile, I hope that you enjoy this fanfic!

Death's Kiss by crystaltears520

Chapter 1

Itsuki Hikaria was exhausted from the flight. She dropped her suitcase on the floor and lay on the bed of her luxurious penthouse hotel room, recalling why she had made the trip.

Father... Mother... Tears welled up in Itsuki's eyes as she recalled the fateful day her maid Riko came to tell her that her parents had died and that she was now an orphan. She had spent those years moping around, crying for her lost parents, until someone finally told her how her parents had died... And then Itsuki vowed to seek revenge.

Of course, Itsuki knew she needed to prepare herself first. After all, the ones who had killed her parents were Haruka and Juri Kuran, two of the most powerful vampires in the world, as they came from the Kuran clan, the 'royal' clan. Itsuki's own clan, the Hikaria clan, was also a pureblood clan like the Kuran clan, but they were not 'royals', though treated with reverence from other vampires. And of the powerful pureblood vampires, the Kurans were the most powerful, thus being able to rule over the vampires. It was a near impossible task to defeat the Kurans, but Itsuki never gave up hope. She fervently believed that justice will be served.

Itsuki saw that it was already six o' clock in the evening. Though exhausted, she decided to take a shower and have dinner, then sleep the jet lag off.

As she showered, Itsuki wondered how to seek out Kaname. Since Haruka and Juri were dead, she decided to kill their children, Kaname and Yuki Kuran. Itsuki had already learned of Yuki's awakening of her vampire side. Kaname had probably hid Yuki in some remote place, as she was a new vampire and was vulnerable. The obvious plan was to find Kaname, use him to find out where Yuki was, and kill the both of them. Good thing Itsuki's parents had a lot of contacts, so Itsuki had been able to know about the meeting between Kaname and the vampire hunter association, and could go to Kyoto to find Kaname. However, he was probably maintaining a low profile; some other ambitious pureblood or noble vampire could plot to kill him, just like what Itsuki was doing, and claim the throne to rule over the vampires. While Itsuki had no interest in ruling, and should feel pleased that someone had wanted to do the dirty work for her if anyone had wanted to kill him, that is Itsuki wanted to kill him herself. And armed with her secret power, Itsuki felt certain she would succeed. The problem was finding him.

Wrapped in a warm winter coat trimmed with fake fur, Itsuki hurried to the cafe nearby, wanting to warm herself with a cup of hot chocolate, when she caught sight of someone. Someone that made her freeze, even though she was in the middle of a road on a busy junction, and cars were honking at her like crazy. Itsuki did not care or budge, for this was someone who could be an ally or an enemy. Someone with silver hair, dressed in either a suit or the famous Cross Academy uniform.

Someone named Zero Kiryu.


	2. Chapter 2

Death's Kiss

Chapter 2

Zero was on his night walk around the city, catching any suspicious characters and more importantly, the vampires on his death list. He had hoped to find at least one, but so far everything had been normal. Which was even more suspicious, as normality usually involved big trouble afterwards. Zero hoped that wasn't true. He had had a lot of things on his mind already.

As he continued his walk, Zero's mind flashed back to the headmaster's words. _Yuki will also be attending the party._ Zero's feelings were mixed on this. While he knew he would not be able to kill any purebloods there if everything was smooth, there was still a possibility something could come up, and he would get his chance to kill his arch enemies.

_But do you really want to kill Yuki?_ A little voice in his head said. _After all, you two were very close. Not to mention your feelings for her. Could you bear to kill her?_

Zero was very confused. And lost. He didn't really want to kill Yuki; but the hatred in his heart was burning, an overwhelming desire to kill all purebloods. It was as strong as Zero's need for blood.

At that, Zero pulled out the container that held his blood pills, and swallowed five at one go. He then pocketed it, and continued on his walk.

It wasn't until he had almost finished his patrol that Zero sensed someone following him. He casually turned into a small, dark alley, waiting for whoever that was following him to turn up.

"What do you want?" asked Zero, when he heard someone stop, thanks to his vampiric hearing.

There was silence for a moment, and then a voice spoke. "To know whether or not I can trust you." It was a female voice spoken softly, sweet yet with a sense of melancholy. Zero turned around and stared at her.

It was a girl, around his age but shorter than him. She was dressed in a white coat with black boots. But the important thing was her eyes. It was jet-black, and filled with a depth that suggested wisdom. She returned his gaze, and Zero could see the girl scrutinize him and evaluating whether she could trust him. It was clear that this was no ordinary girl.

Just then a light wind blew, and carried the girl's scent to Zero. Zero braced himself not to attack her, but the scent surprised him. She was a vampire.

"I'm Itsuki Hikaria," said the girl, extending a hand to him. Zero hesitantly took it. He wondered if she was a pureblood, then immediately dismissed the idea. Why would any pureblood come to look for him? Zero's hatred for purebloods was not unknown among the vampire world.

As if sensing his thoughts, Itsuki said, much to Zero's surprise, "I'm a pureblood. And the reason I came to look for you is to offer you a deal, which I believe you will be interested in. Let's sit down and talk." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Zero deliberated for a moment. Could he trust her? He decided to find out for himself. After all, no harm could come to him. He could kill her with his Bloody Rose. And anyway, it was clear that Itsuki wanted his help, so he doubted she would do anything to him. Taking strides for his size, it was Zero's turn to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've also started writing a one-shot fanfiction of how Zero and Yuki deal with things after each other's departure in volume 10. Note that while Death's Kiss is continuing from volume 11 (I'm referring to MangaFox), part of the story in the one-shot is relating to volume 11. Also, the one-shot is not related to Death's Kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (well, except the ones I came up with), and traces of the original plot solely and wholly belong to Matsuri Hino. Sorry for forgetting to put this before in the first 2 chapters of Death's Kiss!**

Death's Kiss

Chapter 3

Itsuki entered the warm, cheery cafe, with Zero on her heels. They were barely in the cafe when Zero asked, "What do you want to order? I'll order for you, you grab a seat somewhere."

Itsuki nodded. "A hot chocolate, please. And I'll pay for your share too later. My treat." She then moved towards a table by the window, where there was a view of Nijo Castle. Itsuki's thoughts began to wander. She thought of her parents, and her heart clenched tightly. The mask that Itsuki always wore so that people would not know what she was feeling began to fall away, and tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, revealing the lonely, vulnerable girl inside. Itsuki rarely let people see her go this way, and she was glad Zero had gone to buy food.

Moments later, Itsuki saw a white cup descend in front of her, and looked up to see Zero's face. She felt the mask coming back. "Your chocolate," he said simply, then sat down opposite of her and looked at her inquiringly.

Itsuki asked herself once again if she wanted to do this, if she wanted his help. The answer was yes. She took a deep breath, then said, "I know of your hatred towards purebloods. I know how much you want to exterminate them. So now I'm giving you a chance to help me kill two of them. Two of the most high-ranking purebloods, in fact. And I believe you know them. Kaname and Yuki Kuran."

Zero looked at her, with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what he was listening. All along he had wanted to kill purebloods. And now a golden opportunity was presented to him. Ironically, from a pureblood.

As if reading his mind, Itsuki added, "If you want to kill me afterwards, no problem. So long as I get to kill them, I don't mind not living. Their deaths are worth mine."

Zero's mind was in a whirl. Why were Kaname and Yuki so important to Itsuki, that she was willing to sacrifice her life for theirs? What really transpired between them? And... Zero found himself wondering if he could really kill Yuki. Yuki still looked... like Yuki, even though there were some minor changes that made her more beautiful than before.

_Wake up, Zero!_ Zero told himself angrily. Yuki only _looked_ like Yuki. She was nothing like the old, _human_ Yuki. She was now a vampire. A cold-blooded, pureblood _vampire_.

Meanwhile, Itsuki had been watching emotions play on Zero's face. First shock, then bewilderment, then indecision... And then his eyes had a faraway look, as if he was remembering something. Which he probably was, about Yuki. Zero then looked angry, then determined, before slipping back into an expressionless face. He asked calmly, "What do you want me to help you with?"

Itsuki nodded, then said, "I understand that there is a ball about to be held for vampires, and that Kaname Kuran will be attending the party. I haven't been invited to the ball, so I need you to sneak me in, since I understand that you are guarding the place as a vampire hunter."

Both vampires eyed each other warily. Itsuki held her breath, wondering if Zero would agree to her request and help her, or she may have overestimated Zero and Kaname's feud. Perhaps the two were on close terms, and Zero would inform him of Itsuki's plan to assassinate him. On the other hand, Zero wondered why Itsuki was so determined to kill Kaname. Was she planning to usurp the Kurans' positions in the vampire society? Will she kill Zero too? He did not know how to answer her.

Right on cue, Itsuki took out a card and wrote something on it. She then passed it to Zero. "This is a card of the hotel that I am staying in, and behind the card is my hotel room number, as well as my contact number. You do not have to give me a reply right away. Considering the close relationship you once shared with Yuki Kuran, this is a tough decision. But I hope to hear from you soon." With that, she took out a thousand-dollar bill and added, "The money for the drinks. Keep the change, since it has been a long time since I could talk to someone... who understands me in a way."

Itsuki turned to leave, but just at the door, she turned to Zero, "I really hope to hear a positive answer." She left, with Zero's steady gaze and his unsaid message.

* * *

Zero emerged from the shower and flopped down on the bed. Though he was tired, Zero could not sleep. Remembering his meeting with Itsuki earlier on, he went to his jacket and retrieved the card.

_Itsuki Hikaria_, thought Zero. _What an enigmatic vampire_. Though Itsuki had not spoken much about herself, Zero could sense a... humanity in her. Zero shook his head. _What? Vampires with humanity? Next I'll be thinking that they are benevolent!_

Yet, Zero could not help remembering the look in Itsuki's eyes when she told him to consider her offer. That lonely look that Zero often felt himself. Perhaps they had a thing in common: they were lonely.

Zero decided to keep the card. He would give himself a few days to think about it, at the same time seeing if Itsuki really needed his help.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Zero panicked for a split second before hastily keeping his card. The door opened and Headmaster Kaien's head poked through. "Are you going to bed, Zero?" he asked.

"I was going to, before you came in," Zero replied. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Just to see if you are prepared for the party this week. Have you got a tuxedo?"

"A tuxedo? No. Perhaps I can rent one soon," Zero said, not that he really cared. He didn't see the point of dressing up to go to a _ball_, held by _vampires_.

"_Rent_ one?" Kaien appeared mock-cross. "No student of mine goes to a formal party in a rented tuxedo. Here, take this." He popped outside for a moment, then retrieved a tuxedo packed in a clear protection case. It was a well-cut one, accompanied with a smart bow. _Probably a very expensive tuxedo_, Zero thought.

Kaien held out the tuxedo to Zero. "What?" Zero asked. "Don't tell me you are lending it to me."

"Well, I'm giving it to you, not lending it," Kaien replied.

"But I don't need it!" Zero protested. Suddenly, Kaien was overwhelmed by a sense of nostalgia, and in his eyes Zero had become 5 years younger, who was then a child who refused to leave Yuki's side when he had opened up to her.

"You are my son; you deserve the best," Kaien said, his hand on Zero's shoulder, his eyes staring unblinkingly into Zero's silver ones.

Looking into his eyes, Zero sighed. "All right, I'll wear the darned tuxedo, for your sake. Now will you leave so I can get some sleep?"

"All right, all right, Kaien said," leaving the tuxedo on a chair. "By the way, I'm making strawberry pancakes for breakfast tomorrow," he added, winking as he had the pleasure of seeing Zero's face contort in disgust.

Kaien left the room, and Zero sighed. Strawberry pancakes made him remember Yuki, and her love for sweet things. He really missed her, and wished everything would stay just like they were before. Holding that thought, Zero turned in.


End file.
